cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebellion of Vietnam
, Pacific Empire | coordinates = | map_type = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_caption = | territory = Vietnam separates from the Pacific Empire. | cause = Vietnamese separatists attacked the Imperial Military with support from . | result = The Socialist Republic of New Vietnam is formed. | status = | combatant1 = UPAC Vietnamese Separatists | combatant2 = STOP Pacific Empire | combatant3 = | commander1 = Nguyễn Dũng Trọng Wang Liu Mei Hong Long | commander2 = Frank Jaegar Roy Mustang War Council | commander3 = | strength1 = 1,000,000+ (est.) soldiers | strength2 = 461,000 soldiers 227 tanks 115 aircrafts 2 warships | strength3 = | casualties1 = unknown | casualties2 = classified | casualties3 = | notes = }} The Rebellion of Vietnam began when the Pacific Empire started to lose against in the Invasion of South Korea. Prior to the first attacks made by the Vietnamese separatists on May 29, China had already supplied the rebels with various modern weapons ranging from to . Timeline On May 29, while the Imperial Military was focusing its forces in the , a group of Vietnamese separatists hiding in the Vietnamese regions of , , and attacked several outposts of the Imperial Military and police stations located in the three regions. On May 30, a Chinese cargo ship was intercepted delivering supplies for the Vietnamese separatists. The rebels, upon hearing the news, kidnapped civilians to use as bargaining chips to get weapons and other supplies. Skirmishes were held between the Imperial Military and the rebels to stop the separatists' advance. On May 31, the separatists executed their hostages since the Imperial Military did not wish to comply with the rebels' conditions. Some rebels were able to travel to despite the checkpoints and patrols held by the Imperial Military. Gunfights still continued in the regions of Mekong Delta, Tây Nguyên and Đông Nam Bộ. On June 1, the separatists raided a military base in the Nam Trung Bộ region. A convoy of Panzer-Maultiers was ambushed while transporting necessary supplies for the Imperial Military in Mekong Delta. The Imperial Military retreated from the South Vietnamese regions and began setting up defensive positions in the region. On June 2, the separatists began organized operations to push back the Imperial Military from the rebels' semi-controlled . The Vietnamese rebels tried to attack the North Central Coast but failed. On June 3, the separatists tried to breach the defense of the Imperial Military but were repelled once again. On June 4, the separatists employed different tactics using a small numbers of attackers for each new wave. It became clear that the two sides have finally reached a stalemate. On June 5, the separatists began constructing defensive positions in their territory. The Imperial Military launched an offensive attack while the separatists were busy building trenches and forts. The attack was successful and it destroyed most of the improvised forts and bases made by the rebels. On June 6, the Imperial Military continued its attacks but its rapid advance was slowed due to supplies. The Imperial Military have managed to restore order in the South Central Coast. On June 7, the Imperial Military were again pushed back by the separatists to the North Central Coast. The rebels attempted to gain land in that region but they were soon under heavy fire and retreated back to the South Vietnamese regions. On June 8, a distinguishable has appeared between the North and South Central Coast where the Imperial Military and Vietnamese separatists were rallying their troops respectively. On June 9, no major military movement happened between the two sides although frequent skirmishes of gunfights happen between the "border". On June 10, Nguyễn Dũng Trọng, the leader and founder of the Vietnamese separatists, declared that the South Vietnamese regions are now officially part of the Socialist Republic of New Vietnam and promises to liberate the whole of Vietnam. On June 11, the Imperial Military commences a full retreat from the colony of Vietnam. Civilians who where loyal to the Imperial Government were also evacuated to the mainland. After the Imperial Military left, the Vietnamese separatists marched to but a "satellite drop" attack was launched by the Imperial Military. An Orcus2 was deliberately crashed to Hanoi with an active Cyclops Self-Destruct System that detonated upon impact. Aftermath The event on June 11 marked as the end of the rebellion since the Imperial Military indirectly surrendered to the Vietnamese separatists/the Socialist Republic of New Vietnam. Nguyễn Dũng Trọng, the leader and founder of the separatists, became the General-Secretary of the Communist Party of Vietnam and leader of New Vietnam. Category:Pacific Empire Category:Great Pacific War